moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween II (1981)/Character list
Characters ; Alice: Alice was the neighbor of Mister and Mrs. Elrod. Michael Myers sneaked into her house and stabbed her to death with a butcher knife. ; Annie Brackett: Annie Brackett was the daughter of Sheriff Brackett. Her body was recovered from the Wallace residence. ; Bennett Tramer: Bennett Tramer was a student at Haddonfield High School. In 1978, Annie Brackett tried to set him up on a date with Laurie Strode. On Halloween night, Ben was dressed up as the Shape and mistaken by police for serial killer Michael Myers. As the police pursued him on foot, Ben walked across the street whereupon he was accidentally struck by a police vehicle which slammed into another car, causing it to explode. Ben Tramer was killed instantly and his body was severely burned. ; Craig: Unknown ; Darcy Essmont: Darcy Essmont was a friend of Karen and worked at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Karen promised to give Darcy a ride home, but tried to back out. Darcy made her hold to her commitment. ; Doctor Mixter: Doctor Mixter worked at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. On the night of October 31st, 1978, he was called in to attend to Laurie Strode who had been admitted after being attacked by Michael Myers. Mixter was partially inebriated when he met Laurie, having just returned from a country club. Michael Myers killed Doctor Mixter by stabbing him in the eye with a needle. ; Eddie Lee: Eddie Lee lived in Russellville and was a possible love interest of Darcy Essmont. ; Garrett: Garrett was a security guard at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. He was asked to check on the power after the phone lines went down. Michael Myers killed him by striking across the back of the head with the claw end of a hammer. ; Gary: Gary was a young boy dressed as a pirate, who was taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital after his mother discovered that he had partially eaten a razor blade that was planted inside a piece of candy. ; Gary Hunt: Gary Hunt was a deputy in Haddonfield, Illinois under Sheriff Leigh Brackett. Gary was the one who informed Sheriff Brackett of his daughter Annie's death. Hunt then accompanied Doctor Sam Loomis to Haddonfield Elementary School to investigate a break-in. ; Graham: Graham was the medical examiner of Haddonfield. He examined the charred remains of Ben Tramer, whom Deputy Hunt and Doctor Loomis mistakenly believed to be Michael Myers. ; Howard Elrod: Howard Elrod was the husband of Mrs. Elrod. On Halloween night, he stayed home and watched Night of the Living Dead. His neighbor, Alice Martin, believed that Mrs. Elrod picked on her husband too much. ; Janet Marshall: Janet Marshall was a nurse at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. She was asked to assist Mister Garrett with checking on the down telephone lines. Later, she was sent to find Doctor Mixter. Michael Myers appeared and stabbed her in the temple with a needle. ; Jimmy: Jimmy was an ambulance driver and EMT. His little brother, Ziggy, went to school with Laurie Strode. Jimmy watched over Laurie when she was taken to the hospital. ; Karen Baley: Karen Baley was a nurse at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. She was romantically linked to an EMT driver named Budd. Budd and Karen sneaked off to spend some quality time together in the hospital's therapy pool. Michael Myers killed Karen by turning up the water temperature in the pool, then dunking her face into the water, causing it to blister and boil until she died. Note: Last name revealed on name tag. ; Laurie Strode: A survivor of Michael Myers, Laurie was taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where she befriended an EMT named Jimmy. Doctor Loomis learned that Laurie was actually Michael's little sister. Loomis came to the hospital and once again saved Laurie from Michael's rampage, at great cost to himself. ; Leigh Brackett: Leigh Brackett was the sheriff of Haddonfield. He identified the body of his daughter Annie after she had been murdered by Michael Myers. Sheriff Brackett retired only three years following her death. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers ; Michael Myers: Revealed to be the older brother of Laurie Strode, Michael Myers continues his bloodthirsty rampage at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital in an effort to kill his sister. ; Mrs. Elrod: Mrs. Elrod was the wife of Howard Elrod and lived next door to Alice Martin. Michael Myers broke into the Elrod home on Halloween night to steal a butcher knife. He left traces of blood behind on the kitchen counter. When Mrs. Elrod saw the blood she began to scream. Annie heard her from next door and presumed that Mister Elrod got tired of her always picking on him and began beating her. ; Randy: Unknown ; Robert Mundy: Robert Mundy was a news broadcaster who broke the story about the discovery of three dead bodies murdered by an escaped mental patient from Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium. ; Sally: Sally was a friend of Alice. She alerted her to the murders that took place just down the street from her house. ; Sam Loomis: A psychiatrist from Smith's Grove, Loomis failed in his first attempt to kill Michael Myers, but succeeded in tracking him back to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, where he critically injured Michael in an explosion, at great cost to himself as well. ; Virginia Alves: Virginia Alves was a nurse at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. Michael Myers murdered her by strapping her to a table and exsanguinating her with an I.V. drip. Her body was discovered by an EMT named Jimmy. References Category:Halloween II (1981)/Media